Washing machines typically include a cabinet with a wash tub defined therein. Further, a wash basket is commonly provided within the wash tub. Washing machine appliances commonly utilize wash and rinse fluids to clean clothing articles disposed within the wash baskets. The wash tub contains the fluids within the cabinet of the washing machine. However, it is necessary to access the wash basket, e.g., to add or remove articles. Thus, the cabinet typically includes an opening and a lid or door attached to the cabinet to selectively rotate between a closed position and an open position which provides such access to the wash basket.
Typically, the lid or door is attached to the washing machine with conventional mechanical fasteners, e.g., screws or bolts. Use of such known attachment mechanisms can cause the lid or door to be relatively time-consuming to install during assembly or to remove for repairs. However, any attachment mechanism must be suitably robust to provide a sturdy and reliable connection between the lid or door and the cabinet, e.g., during a spin cycle when vibrations may occur.
Accordingly, a washing machine with features for quickly and easily attaching the lid or door to the cabinet and/or detaching the lid or door from the cabinet would be useful.